The reason why
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: ROTF optimusxbumblebee. take place before after and when the movie take place aboout what had happend to bumblebee and optimus.


Yooooo!!!!! I just watch transformers 2 again and I got more ideas for more fics!!! Anyway some of it will be in one-shot.

I don't own transformers, but if I do thing would go MY way!

Summary: problems that happened between bumblebee and optimus in the movie, better summary inside. Optimusxbumblebee.

Full summary : bumblebee always wanted to be with optimus that's why he always try to protect optimus no matter what, but this fic is about how bumblebee well… having problems with optimus.

-Before the movie started-

"optimus-sir?" as bumblebee quietly walk towards the leader "yes bumblebee?" as optimus answer in his usual clam-tone, "optimus, do I have to be with sam ? I mean I know that im his guardian and all but why do I have to stay permanently with him where Im so far away from you guys…" the yellow comaro answer sadly, optimus just look at bumblebee as if he had just said something hurt-full to the young autobot, " bumblebee…. I hope you understand that I have no intension to make you feel like you're not wanted but…" as optimus move from his spot earlier to get closer to the young scout "you're the most trusted and closest autobot to sam ,so it is reasonable for us to make you stayed by his side at all cost…", 'you don't get it do you? I want to be here ,where I can be near you, with you ,and be by your side all the time!' bumblebee shout in his mind, he could feel hot energon tears slide down in his cheeks, Optimus seem to see the trail of tears stating to fall at his young little autobot face and started to panicked, "ummm…… uh- d-don't cry bumblebee… please… it's not as easy for you than it is for me…. I don't want to lose you or to see you self even get a scratch… so please don't cry…" as optimus bended down so his at a eye-level with bumblebee "I know.." as bumblebee try to wiped away the tears that is still whelmed up in his opticts "but I just don't wanna be away from you…." As he continued to cry but this time optimus hug him in a protective hug "there there… you could come here anytime you want…" as the yellow comaro cry in the arms of his leader with a little smile plastered in his face, 'I will… thank you optimus…'.

-when megatron try to take out sam's brain(planning the battle)- (a/n: im so sorry I don't know some- ok almost all the scenes name is so im just gonna describe the situation ok?)

--AUTOBOTS!!!-- as the mighty leader voice goes to every autobot com-link getting full attention from every autobots, --My fellow autobot's, as you all heard megatron is going after sam… we must protect him with all we've got!!!—as he heard a loud scream of agreement from every autobots, except one... as he open his com-link with the only autobot that haven't said anything since he heard about megatron's awakening –bumblebee have you been listening to the battle plan? You have to- --, -- I KNOW WHAT IM SUPPOSE TO DO!!!—as bumblebee shout through his com-link ,this give optimus a surprise expression of the young autobots outburst. –Bumblebee are you ok?-- -- OF COURSE NOT!!! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL TAKE DOWN MEGATRON AND THIS TIME YOUR PLANING OF DEFEATING HIM ALONE!!!—as bumblebee shout again, sometimes optimus don't know how bumblebee is able to read his mind without even getting close to him. -- How'd you know?-- -- its obvilouse isn't it you always wanted to sacrifice yourself to protect someone, but you don't even care what other's think when they see you get hurt!--there was a short pause -- b-but im just worried that you will get killed…-- as bumblebee broke down in to sobs, optimus take the que to answer – I know.. but that doesn't mean that im going to get myself get killed on purpose… so don't worry… I promise you that I will not die and always be here by your side if you need me so just go with the plan, im going to catch up with you all later. Optimus out! – as optimus jump down from the roof to get ready for fighting megatron. 'I hope your right optimus… but what is this uncomfortable feeling I have in my spark?'.

(a/n:ok im going to skip the time when bumblebee was felling sad in that dirty old place that I-don't-know-the-name-of ,im gonna leave that to your imagination and maybe I have something else in mind for that scene so anyway lets jump!!!)

-The final stand-

Bumblebee's pov

~ All I ever did was look up to you

And if all I ever did was let, let you down

Ain't nothing stopping me now~

That song… why do I feel like it's describing me the way I am now?

~ So you say what you want

(Maybe I didn't get my way)

So you say what you want

(Maybe I didn't get my way)

I got, I got away~

Yeah… you already tell me what you want and because of that I can't have my way. But now I already got my way and that is fighting myself through this war and make sure the autobots is the one who would bring back the trophies, in your hands… that's why I trust Sam that he could bring you back to life with that dust.

~ Was it everything you hoped for?

Was it all that and more?

Too much, too soon

Or too good to be true

Was it everything you hoped for?

Was it all that and more?~

Creepy… this song really is telling my whole story… optimus I really hoped this is what you hoped for… all the autobots… fighting *BOOM!!!* every second our will of winning this battle is becoming stronger because we all trusted that Sam could bring you back to life and lead us to victory… *BANG!!!* and now I'm fighting and the only thing that's me is my mind 'cause the bumblebee that has taken over my body is a killing machine and have no doubt of killing other mech… as I catch a glimpse of the sky I feel as I could hear what the other's are thinking and how strong their will to win is..

"_heh! This is nothing ! we're gonna win this battle!"_(ironhide)

"_you stupid son of a glitch!!! we may look small but we're not as weak as you think you asshole's!!!"_ (mudflap & skids)

"_we're gonna win this no matter what happened!!!and I guess more patient gonna be on my med bay.."_(Ratchet)

"_out of my way you deceptipunks !!! the autobots are gonna win so don't bother wasting your energy!" _(sideswipe)

See optimus we all have faith to win this battle… you should to so please… WAKE UP!!!

End of bumblebee's pov

-other place-

As sam let the matrix of leadership morph itself into optimus's spark ,he came back on line even though a little weak ,his on line.

-Back to bee-

~ Ain't nothing stopping me now...~

That was the last thing bumblebee hears from his radio and continued fighting. _'We all believed we could win...' _as he fired his canon into an unknown decepticon and it him right in the spark.

-After the great victory of the autobots (back to base)-

"WOOOHOOOO!!!! YEAH! WE WON !!!! THANKS TO 'Y BIG GUY!!!!" as ironhide throw his arm around optimus's neck and head in a playful way, "heheheh… thank you ironhide I appreciate your happiness because we won the battle but please… let go of me…"and ironhide let go of optimus "thank you, and does anyone see bumblebee?" "um.. yea he said he wanted to be alone, dunno why…"as mudflap answer " yea I think his outside…"added skids, 'alone?' "I will go check on him you all can have a good night party ok?" "Sure thing boss!" as the two answer. As Optimus get out from the party room to star the search of his yellow small scout surprisingly is not that hard as he get out from the base there sitting bumblebee knees close to his chest watching the sunset. As optimus approach him silently "hey, why aren't you in the party room with the others?" as bumblebee look up to see optimus he stand up walk away. ' why is he like this? His been avoiding me ever since I came back on-line…' optimus think sadly, as optimus grab bumblebee's hand and force him to look him straight in the optics, "Why are you like this ? do you hate me? Is there something I did wro-" a hand slap itself to optimus's face, and surprisingly it was bumblebee's resulting a shock optimus… optimus put a hand to where bumblebee had just slap his and look at bumblebee with a disbelieve look on his face just in time to see energon tears flow down the bots cheeks "y-you promise m-me t-that you will not die b-but you did!" somehow optimus feel bad about breaking the promise that he made with the yellow camaro, as he hug bumblebee again and wiped all the tears in his eyes, he answer " I'm sorry… if it makes you feel better im going to tell you a secret…" "huh?" as optimus pressed his lips to bumblebee firstly bumblebee is shock but return the kiss an hia the one to pulled back first and was blushing like mad… optimus just smirk and carry bumblebee bridal style toward their base.

So like it hate it ?

The song that I use is taking back Sunday – capital m-e one of transformers soundtrack. I just think that the song is really match for bumblebee and optimus… so ciao!!!


End file.
